


The Wolf In My Backyard

by whalebarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Derek is a senior in high school, M/M, Stiles is sort of a loner, warning do not be like Stiles and approach wild wolves, who is great with animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebarf/pseuds/whalebarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a pet wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [some](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5xyziQkvd1rr4b14o1_400.png) [art](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5yj4r1uCv1qifq2co1_500.jpg) I saw on tumblr, with Stiles and his wolf.

Stiles hated taking out the garbage, but it was one of those things that had to be done. Since it was just him and his dad they had to divide up the household duties, which meant that his dad handled most of the cooking while he did most of the chores. It had been like this for years, since the death of his mother, and Stiles never complained. He wasn’t really in a position to, seeing how fragile his father was. So he fell into it naturally, picking up the void his mother left behind. As a sixteen year old Stiles was mature beyond his age.

It was already very dark out. The sound of a crash alerted Stiles as he approached the garbage can, which was now toppled over to its side. There was something moving in the dark, crouched down low on four legs. Oh great, this was exactly why he shouldn’t take out the garbage this late. Just another perk to living in a foresty town like Beacon Hills.

“Shoo.” Stiles said, thinking it was a raccoon or something. “Go away.”

At the sound of Stiles’ voice the animal perked its head up. When the clouds shifted and the moonlight shone onto the animal Stiles gasped. It was a wolf. A big scary wolf. Now that Stiles could see it properly, it was huge, about 5 feet long from head to toe. Its fur was a mix of black and gray; its amber eyes shined in the night.

It was staring right at him, and quite intelligently, like he knew exactly who Stiles was and what he was up to. Stiles froze in his tracks, his heart beating like a jackhammer and getting lodged in his throat. He dropped the bag of garbage he was holding, which made a soft thud as it landed on the ground.

“Uh…” Stiles said, unsure why he was attempting to have a conversation with a wolf. “Hey…uh wolf. I’m sorry but you can’t be going through our garbage. If my dad finds out I’m going to get in a lot of trouble.”

He would have laughed at what he just said had he not been on the verge of peeing his pants. Stiles, a skinny little boy telling a big wild wolf to get off his property. Yeah, right. Of course, the wolf made no efforts to move, keeping its eyes on him and pinning him with his gaze. Stiles took a precautionary step backwards, ready to run for it. After what seemed like the world’s longest staring contest, it slowly turned around and disappeared into the woods.

Stiles collapsed onto his knees, his breathing ragged. He felt like he was holding his breath this whole time and only now remembered that his body needed oxygen to survive. 

This was his first encounter with a real life wolf, but it would not be his last.

Every night then after the wolf returned. Except instead of digging through the garbage it would just sit in the grass a few meters away from the house, as if waiting for Stiles. It was strange how the wolf just sat there, but if he was waiting to eat Stiles, he would have done it a long time ago. It was definitely a little scary at first (okay terrifying actually), but soon Stiles found himself looking forward to seeing the magnificent creature, however odd this whole incident may be.

He had managed to get on the wolf’s good side, with a little bribery of course. After awkwardly saying hi to the wolf, he would reach into the garbage bag and toss to the wolf a piece of raw chicken that he sneaked when his father wasn’t looking. He knew what he did was incredibly dumb, and will probably end up attracting more wolves and possibly with him being mauled to death. But it was too awesome, having a wolf friend.

Mr. Stilinski never did find out what happened to all the meat he bought at the groceries.

After he watched the wolf chow down on the meat, it would turn and disappear into the woods again. But on one particular tonight the wolf stayed, even after he ate, and laid there, casually cleaning his front paw. Stiles decided to take the opportunity and go a little closer.

He got down on all fours and slowly crept towards it, watching its every reaction. He figured that it’d be less threatening if Stiles was on all fours, like a wolf (not that Stiles would ever be threatening). The wolf took no notice of Stiles as he came closer and closer, but when Stiles got about 3 feet away, it looked up, and Stiles froze in his tracks and sat down.

The wolf watched Stiles with mild interest, and Stiles smiled at him. He read somewhere that wolves can smell your emotions, so he was doing his best to seem friendly, and not frightened and shaking in his boots.

After a few minutes of silence Stiles started talking to the wolf, mostly about himself. He told him about his father, who was police chief of Beacon Hills. He told him about his crappy jeep, and how boring high school was. Most of all he told him how lonely he had been ever since his mom died. His dad worked nights a lot so most of the time it was just himself. It used to be okay because he could always video chat with Scott or hang out with him but that changed ever since he met Allison. His best friend, his partner in crime since second grade, had no time for him either.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Stiles looked downwards, hiding the tears welling in his eyes. “It’s really nice having someone to talk to.” The wolf didn’t judge him; he didn’t even understand a word Stiles said, he thought, although the wolf was highly intelligent. Even if he did, he didn’t show it.

The wolf gave a big yawn.

“Oh c’mon, I’m not that boring to listen to am I?” Stiles teased, of course getting no response in reply.

“I should really give you a name…” Stiles pondered for a while. “I’ll just call you wolfie for now, because I’m terrible with names.”

The wolf stuck his front paws out and rested his head on them and closed his eyes. Stiles smiled at him, wondering if there’ll ever come a day when he’ll let him run his fingers through the soft looking fur. For the first time in years Stiles felt content and at ease.

***

At lunch, when Stiles started telling Scott of his new wolf friend Scott was more than a little apprehensive. That is, until Allison joined them and Scott forgot all about Stiles again. He looked down at his plate of curly fries and mac n’ cheese and realized that he didn’t feel like eating. Everyone at their table seemed to be paired up and engaged in a conversation; Alllison/Scott, Lydia/Jackson, and it was becoming more and more common for Stiles to be the one left out. Why did he even sit here? Because when Lydia invited Scott to join their lunch table, Stiles tagged along because he was Scott’s “best friend”. But now said best friend was slowly getting cut out of Scott’s life.

Deciding that he had had enough of this, he grabbed his tray and left. He didn’t have to look back to know that no one even noticed.

The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He sped up and ran straight into a solid leather clad chest with a sounded “oomph”.

After he faceplanted he quickly stepped back, apologizing profusely. “Oh my god I am so sorry, uh” he looked up to see the unfortunate person he got curly fries all over. “…Derek.” Stiles’ face flushed with embarrassment. 

Good god of course it was Derek Hale. Derek was three years ahead of them, a senior. The guy never paid him any attention besides glare at him. They had never once exchanged a complete sentence, much less had a whole conversation. Derek was a complete mystery. He hung out with the “bad crowd” and there were all sorts of rumors about his troubles with the law. Guys like Derek Hale ate guys like Stiles for breakfast.

“Watch it.” Derek growled, literally growled, down at him.

“S-Sorry.” Stiles apologized again and began to clumsily brush off Derek’s jacket. “I’m sure if you used a leather cleaner you can get the grease stains off.” Without a word Derek pushed past him and walked away, rudely bumping him in the shoulder.

Stiles sighed. 

That night Stiles vented to the wolf for hours, mostly about Derek. Who still scared him. 

***

There was one time when the wolf almost didn’t come.

It was precisely 9 o’clock when Stiles ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Wolfie usually showed up around 9 to 9:30.

“Gonna take out the garbage!” Stiles said cheerfully, whistling a happy tune.

Mr. Stilinski looked up from his position on the couch and gave Stiles a weird look, wondering what was up with his son.

When Stiles got outside there was no wolf in sight. The night was still and silent.

“Wolfie I have something good for you!” Stiles called, reaching in the bag to pull out a piece of steak. “Where are you?” He called out again, this time his tone more worried. He walked over to the garbage can and dropped the bag in. “Wolfie!”

This was bad, this was very bad. Stiles knew that chances were the wolf was okay, and that he was probably taking a break from Stiles’ incessant chatting for a night, but something told him that the wolf was in trouble. The feeling of worry and doubt gnawed at the back of his mind. He didn’t like this heaviness he felt in his chest; it was similar to the day his mother left for work and never came back.

Then he heard a shuffling in the distance, and a large looming figure emerged from the trees, heading towards him.

“Oh, wolfie, there you are.” Stiles said in relief when he recognized it. He started to head over when he noticed the wolf was limping, and panting in pain. There was a trail of blood that followed him. His heart wrenched at the sight.

“You’re hurt.” He said, walking closer to the wolf and kneeling down.

For the first time since they met, the wolf growled at him, eyes flashing in pain and anger. Suppressing his fear and instinct to run the other way, Stiles went closer to the wolf instead of backing away.

“Now now, no growling.” Stiles managed to say as he parted the blood tinged fur at the wolf’s left leg, near the shoulder. There was a bloody gash but it didn’t look too deep, and it wasn’t actively bleeding. There were a lot of dirt and dead leaves stuck to the bloody fur though, which needed to be removed.

“Hold on, wait right here.” Stiles said. He ran back inside and got a bottle of water. Surprisingly when he came back out the wolf was still there, looking at him carefully. He knelt back down beside the wolf and started to clean off the wound.

“Where did you get this, wolfie? Did you get into a fight?” He asked. The wolf eyed him, tracking Stiles’ every movement.

He took off his plaid shirt, ripped a piece off and dabbed at the wound. The wolf growled louder, but made no move to bite Stiles.

Stiles huffed. “Okay grumpy wolf, I know it hurts but I have to clean it. No growling, You’re starting to sound like Derek.” The wolf’s ears twitched suddenly, and he looked up at Stiles, almost in surprise. To think that even a wolf knew it was insulting to be compared to Derek made Stiles suppress the urge to giggle.

“That’s right. Grumpy ol’ Derek. He growls at me too, just like this.” The wolf wrinkled his nose in a silent scowl.

He wrapped the piece of cloth around the leg and made a knot to keep it in place.

“There. I’m no nurse like Scott’s mom, but this should be good enough.” He sat back. All of a sudden Stiles was aware of how close he was to the wolf, but most of all he could tell how beautiful and noble the wolf was. He stood with a certain grace and dignity, his head held high. Everything about him conveyed power. But Stiles also knew from personal experience that this wolf, his wolf, was a gentle creature.

Gathering his courage, Stiles slowly raised his arm, reaching out to touch the wolf’s fur. The wolf stood still, patient. Holding his breathe, Stiles treaded his finger through the soft luxurious fur, smoothing it, petting it, and then lightly scratching behind its ears. He touched his fingers to the underside of the wolf’s muzzles, which Stiles read was a sign of respect and friendship. 

As soon as he did that the wolf’s expression changed. Instead of the permanent scowl the wolf seemed almost like he was smiling. It leaned closer, nuzzling Stiles’ hand. Stiles’ heart practically melted. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the wolf and held him in a light hug.

“Good boy.” He whispered, smiling into the wolf’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

There were several forests that surrounded the town of Beacon Hills. The largest one was the one located closest to Stiles’ house. He used to rarely set foot in the forest, preferring to stay in his room and play video games like every other teenage boy, but now he’s spending a majority of his free time there, exploring the forest with his wolf. Over the past few weeks this creature, this gift from heaven, completely changed Stiles’ life. Whereas Scott had proved to be unreliable, his wolf had always been there for him. They had become almost inseparable. Whenever Stiles was not in school he would be with the wolf. As soon as he got home he would go into the backyard to find Wolfie waiting for him. 

On weekdays they would find a clearing in the woods and Stiles would lie down in the grass with his back against the wolf and do his homework. Sometimes Stiles would fall asleep reading and wake up tucked warmly to the wolf’s furry side. Afterwards they would walk in no particular direction and Stiles would talk about whatever that was on his mind at the moment. On weekends they went on long hiking trips and Stiles would pack sandwiches and extra ham for Wolfie. Stiles liked those the most.

“I wish I didn’t have school so we could hang out all the time, Wolfie.” Stiles said, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. Alongside him strolled his wolf, his best friend. The two weaved through the trees and stepped over mud puddles as near by animal critters scrambled to flee. Stiles was wearing his favorite red hoodie and he could imagine what a sight they made, like Little Red and the big bad wolf. Except in this case the wolf was big, but not bad at all. He was more like the big gentle wolf. The big cute wolf, Stiles thought and smiled to himself. 

He didn’t think his dad suspected anything yet. He just told him that he had been spending a lot of time hanging out with Scott. His dad was probably glad because Stiles had become somewhat of a hermit since the Allison situation. At least he wasn’t out drinking or doing drugs; he was just hanging with a 300-pound wolf. No big deal.

Stiles stopped and picked up a stick. He waved it at the wolf’s face and yelled “fetch!” as he threw the stick deep into the trees. The wolf just stood there with an “are you fucking kidding me” expression, making no movement to retrieve the stick what so ever. 

“Pardon me, I forgot the king of the forest didn’t play fetch.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. He gave a sideways look at the wolf and kneeled down beside him.

“I must admit, you are pretty awesome. You must be the leader of your pack or something.” Stiles said, scratching the wolf’s favorite spot on his neck. “Speaking of which, where’s the rest of your pack? Isn’t a wolf only as strong as his pack? Or are you all alone out here?”

The wolf gave no answer. “It’s okay if you are. I’m here for you, just like I know you’re there for me.” Stiles grinned. It might have been his imagination, but he swore the wolf almost rolled his eyes.

They kept walking until they reached a pond. This was a favorite hidden spot of Stiles’. The pond was gorgeous and its water reflected the sunlight like crystals. Stiles quickly peeled off all his clothes and shoes, getting naked as the day he was born, and jumped into the water. The cool water felt good against his skin. Wolfie lied down on the banks and watched as Stiles splashed around for a while. 

He swam until the sun starting to set. His father would be expecting him home for dinner any minute. Stiles got out and got dressed and they walked back towards the direction of his house.

When they got to the edge of the woods they stopped. Usually the wolf would turn immediately and walked back into the woods. But today the wolf kept nudging Stile’s hand and giving it affectionate little licks, like he didn’t want Stiles to leave. Stiles’ heart soared. He loved making these baby steps with his wolf, earning more of his love and trust day by day.

“Aww Wolfie!” Stiles cried out and wrapped his arms around it. “I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll miss you too!” Stiles forced himself to part with it before he really couldn’t leave. “Alright I’ll see you tomorrow, okay buddy?” Stiles said and petted the wolf’s head.

The wolf gave him one last longing look before turning back. Stiles sighed and went inside his house. The smell of burgers and curly fries were a temporary distraction to the ache he felt in his heart.

***

Then it all came crashing down. His fears came true when one day the wolf just stopped showing up. It had been a week since he last saw it. Every day he searched the woods for him and every night he looked out his window, hoping to see the familiar shadow sitting in the backyard. He searched until his shoes were covered in mud and his throat hoarse from calling out the wolf’s name. It wasn’t even like Stiles could call the animal shelter or send out a search for it. Missing: one wolf. Yeah that would be real believable. This was a wild animal. Stiles knew what he was getting into when he first approached it. Stiles did not own him, so if it decided one day to take off, it had the right to.

But still, it broke Stiles’ heart. 

Stiles was miserable. All day long he moped. He moped around at home; he moped at school. He barely ate, or talked, or cracked a smile. He just didn’t feel like doing anything. Stiles’ father and friends had become real concerned about him.

“Dude, when lunch is almost over and you haven’t even touched your food, there’s definitely something wrong.” Scott said, concerned. “Are you okay Stiles?”

In fact their whole table was looking at him with a worried look on their faces. Stiles appreciated their concern, but there’s nothing that could cheer him up except the return of his wolf. He felt like he lost a part of him. All of a sudden he felt nauseous. He quickly excused himself from their table and walked out of the cafeteria. He just wanted to run to his jeep and go home.

As he rounded the corner he saw Derek at his locker. Quickly he hid himself behind the wall and slowly peeked around the corner. There was something about Derek that caught his attention. He watched as Derek stuffed several textbooks into the locker. As he closed his locker a piece of something fell out of it. Stiles waited until Derek walked away before going over. His heart sped up as he bent down and picked up the item; it was a piece of red plaid cloth. It was exactly the piece of cloth Stiles ripped from his shirt, which he used to wrap around the wolf’s leg. Stiles was almost positive it was. There even were spots of dried bloodstains on it. 

Quickly he stuffed it into his pocket before anyone saw. Before Derek saw.

But what did it mean? Say that was the piece from Stiles’ own shirt. Why would Derek have it? Did Derek have something to do with his wolf’s disappearance? Stiles’ heart pounded and blood rushed to his head as he went over every horrific scenario. What if Derek was a wolf hunter and killed his wolf and took the cloth as a trophy or something sick like that? A wave of nausea washed over him again and he ran into the bathroom and threw up all over the toilet.

For the rest of the school day he couldn’t concentrate at all. Perhaps those rumors about Derek had some truth to them. Okay maybe Stiles should search around for evidence first before accusing him of murder. But still. Stiles gritted his teeth in rage. As soon as the bell rang Stiles sprang out of his seat and ran full speed towards his car. He got into his jeep and waited until he spotted Derek’s black Camaro pull out of the parking lot, and then proceeded to follow him. 

They drove through a series of narrow winding roads before driving up a small hill. An old Victorian style house came into view, hidden among the trees. The house looked old and abandoned; it gave Stiles the creeps. Derek pulled up to it and got out. Stiles parked a block away and sneak around the bushes, and hid himself behind one of the many trees surrounding the estate. He didn’t know what his plan was but he had to investigate and hopefully find some answers as to what connections Derek had with his wolf.

“What the hell are you doing here Stiles?” Derek said, Stiles jumped in his skin before slowly stepping out from behind the tree. Derek strode towards him, obviously annoyed and pissed off. Leaves crunched beneath Derek’s weight as he slowly came closer, his presence menacing.

“I want to know why you have this.” Stiles gritted out, taking the piece of cloth from his pocket and showing it to Derek. It took all his willpower not to pounce Derek right now and get revenge for whatever he did to his wolf.

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, not even batting an eye at what he was holding. Stiles was seething. Derek’s reaction just confirmed his suspicions.

“Tell me!” Stiles said, his voice cracking with anger and hurt. “What did you do to him? I swear to God if you hurt him…” He all but screamed and lunged at Derek. 

He swung his fist towards Derek, who easily caught his wrist. Stiles managed to knee Derek in the stomach and shoved him onto the ground, as they rolled around on the forest floor. Stiles was the one throwing all the punches and Derek simply blocked them or tried to overpower Stiles, without injuring him. Derek finally got on top of Stiles and held Stiles down with his wrists over his head. He pinned Stiles there as Stiles kicked and struggled in futile because Derek was way bigger and stronger than him. Angry tears rolled down his face as he screeched in anger. He felt absolutely humiliated and powerless. 

“Please, Derek…” Stiles said, voice breaking. “He is my best friend. I know you hate me but I need to know where my wolf is…I’m begging you.” He couldn’t stop the angry sobs welling deep inside his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He needed his inhaler.

Derek looked down at him with saddened eyes.

Once Derek made sure Stiles stopped struggling and trying to punch Derek in the face, he let him go. Slowly he let Stiles sit up. For a while neither said anything as the silence between them was filled with Stiles struggling to calm his breathing.

“Yes, I know where your wolf is.” Derek finally said. “I can’t tell you any details, but you’re just going to have to trust me on this. Your wolf is fine.”

“How do I know he’s not stuffed and mounted on your wall right now?” Stiles said bitterly.

“Like I said, you’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Well, will I ever see him again?” Stiles asked.

“Probably not.” Derek said. Those two words shook Stiles up. This was not happening. Derek can’t do this to him. For the first time in months Stiles was happy, finally happy, and Derek came and took it all away, and he couldn’t even tell Stiles why.

“Well well well, so this is the boy.” Came a voice. Stiles looked up and saw a woman walking towards them. She must have been about 23-24, and she was gorgeous, with long honey brown hair and a pretty face. She didn’t look too pleased to see Stiles though. Her mouth was curved up in a smile but her eyes were narrowed in anger. She looked…Evil.

Derek immediately got on his feet and stood between Stiles and her, his legs apart and his stance powerful.

“Kate. What are you doing here?” Derek said, his voice ice cold. It sent chills down Stiles’ spine. He wondered what their relationship was, to evoke such hatred from Derek’s voice. He could sense how incredibly tense Derek all of a sudden became. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Kate seemed unfazed by Derek’s tone and body language, however.

“Is it so wrong of me to come by to see my Derek?” Kate asked innocently. She took a couple steps closer and Derek growled. “You’ve been ignoring me the past few weeks. What was I supposed to think, when I heard that you were ditching me for some human. A human boy. I could not believe my ears, so I had to come see for myself.”

She looked Stiles up and down, scrutinizing him all over, and bared her teeth. Stiles watched as her canines slowly elongated, becoming fangs. If this was a bad dream Stiles needed to wake up, NOW.

“He already smells like you. Did you mount him already?” Kate asked. 

When Derek remained quiet she continued, “I don’t know what you see in this scrawny little bitch. I should just eat him now, tear him limb from limb.”

“Don’t you dare touch him. Or I’ll kill you.” Derek huffed.

With that Kate let out a shrieking growl. Her eyes glowed yellow. “What, are you trying to tell me that he’s your mate? You are mine. I refuse to give you up for this skinny, pale, fragile little pip squeak!” Stiles didn’t know what any of these words meant, with mates and mounting, but she sounded serious.

“He is more mate material than you’ll ever be.” Derek said. 

And with that Kate let out a howl and lunged at Stiles. He closed his eyes and tried to shield himself. When he didn’t feel any excruciating pain he cracked open one eye. Derek and Kate were fighting each other; Derek must have protected Stiles from Kate. He had no idea why he would do that.

The two were emitting all sorts of animalistic noises now. Derek’s fangs were bared also, but his eyes flashed blue instead of yellow. After Derek landed a kick that sent Kate flying to the floor, she let out another roar.

What came next was the freakiest thing Stiles ever saw. Right in front of his eyes, Stiles watched as she turned into a wolf. She turned into a giant golden brown wolf. In wolf form apparently it made her stronger because now she was way faster than Derek, dodging his punches. Her teeth clenched down on Derek’s thigh and Derek howled in pain. He took out his claws and flung Kate off of him.

Derek turned around to Stiles and gave him a look that was almost mournful before Stiles watched as right before his eyes, Derek too transformed. Dense black fur covered his body, his nose elongated into a muzzle, as he got down on all fours. Stiles covered his mouth as he realized that he recognized this creature. He looked at the familiar black fur, the alert and triangular ears, the proud and powerful way he held himself. This was Wolfie, his wolf. DEREK was his wolf. All this time they’ve spent together, all the secrets and feelings Stiles poured out, he had been with Derek.

In his wolf form Derek quickly dominated the fight. He dodged every one of Kate’s attacks and sent her to the ground flying. He took the opportunity and jumped on Kate, setting his teeth on her throat and growled. Kate whimpered in pain and immediately went pliant, baring her throat and in what Stiles assumed was a position of defeat. She was in bad shape, there was a huge gash across her face and her brown fur were dripping with spots of blood. Derek let her go and she slowly limped away, her tail between her legs, but not before shooting Stiles one last murderous look.

Derek in wolf form watched her walk away until she completely disappeared into the trees before coming back to Stiles. Stiles’ eyes roamed over the familiar features. Yes, this was his wolf. But this was also Derek. He felt so conflicted and confused right now. A part of him wanted to embrace the wolf before him and tell him that everything was fine and go back to the way they were before. Another part of him felt betrayed. It felt kind of like a slap in the face that Derek had been in disguise the whole time, gaining Stiles’ trust without telling him the truth.

Derek shifted back to his human form, his eyes sad and regretful. 

“What…Just happened?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked away, like he was struggling with himself not to say anything. He let out a frustrated growl. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Well, too bad because I did. And now I have a lot of questions. Mainly, what the fuck just happened?”

“What you saw back there,” Derek finally began, “that was our true form. We’re werewolves, Stiles. We can also shift into the form of a human. It takes a lot of energy to suppress your wolf instincts and stay in human form. That’s why at night I am in wolf form, and I roam around the forest, letting my wolf instinct go free. And that was how you found me that night.” As Derek talked he took a couple steps closer to Stiles. 

“D-Don’t come any closer.” Stiles stammered and backtracked until his back hit a tree. Before he knew it Derek was caging him in, pressing him against the rough bark of the tree. Derek was painfully close, so close Stiles could smell his woodsy cologne. He wouldn’t be surprised if Derek could hear his heart hammering. 

Derek leaned in until his nose brushed against Stiles’ neck. Stiles whole body froze as he felt Derek take in a deep breath. 

“I’ve always had a fascination with you Stiles, or at least my wolf did. It is naturally drawn towards you. Your scent is all over the school, all over town, and it drove me insane. Even now, my wolf wants to just bend you over and take you.” Derek gritted through bared teeth, his fangs coming out. He took another deep breath and Stiles felt him shudder. 

“You…You want to…Oh God.” Stiles whimpered. Derek just admitted he wanted to have crazy werewolf sex with Stiles. What the fuck. Stiles’ head might have just exploded. And what was with the sniffing? It was like he was getting off on Stiles’ smell or something, like he was some kind of catnip - no, werewolf-nip. The whole situation definitely was not turning Stiles on. Nope.

Stiles gathered his willpower and shoved Derek away from him, or at least tried to. Derek didn’t budge, but he snapped out of it enough to give Stiles some breathing room. 

“Oh my God can you stop with the sniffing and the fangs and heavy breathing? You’re freaking me out!” Stiles said, waving his arms frantically.

“…I’m still not understanding.” Stiles continued. “I guess the whole ‘you’re a werewolf and we’ve been hanging out for weeks, but I had no idea until now because you were a wolf, and apparently there are other werewolves out there, psycho werewolves like Kate or whatever her name is’ hasn’t sunk in yet.

“What were you even trying to achieve anyway? I thought you hated me. Why would you ignore me and shoot me death glares at school and then spend all day with me as a wolf?”

“I don’t hate you Stiles. Weren’t you listening to what I said?” Derek glared at him.

“There! There it is again! You’re getting all growly and angry again like you want to eat me or something. It’s hard for me to believe you are the same wolf. He was so gentle and cute and you’re so…douchey.”

Stiles quickly stopped himself before he got himself killed. “I-I mean, I can’t picture you hanging out with me and doing all the things that me and wolfie did, like go on hikes and nap together and swim - Oh my god I forgot about that! You saw me naked. YOU SAW ME NAKED. And all those embarrassing things I said to you, about you! OH MY GOD I WANT TO KILL MYSELF.”

Stiles buried his face in his hands. 

“And what was up with that psycho lady? What did she mean with the mate and mounting and me smelling like you? Most of all why does she want to kill me?”

“Kate’s jealous I want to fuck you.” Derek said, completely straight faced. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. Seriously, after today he can’t close his mouth anymore, it will forever be frozen in this position. 

“T-That’s really blunt of you.” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged. “Seems to be the best way to get through to you. Anyway, you don’t need to worry about her right now. I’ll protect you.” He said.

“I still don’t get why you kept this from me. I mean, didn’t you think it’d be important for me know?”

Derek frowned and looked away, refusing to say anymore. 

Stiles put his hands out in front of him. “I can’t do this. This is too much for me right now. I need to go…away from all this… and go home, get in my big comfy bed and hopefully when I wake up this nightmare will be over and it’ll be all sunshine and lollipops.”

He started to head back to his jeep. “And don’t come by my house at night your creeper wolf. You probably watch me sleep or something.” He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Derek.

He didn’t have to look back to know that Derek was not denying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, still no smut. I'm working up to it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is rather tame, but it will be more explicit later on, I promise.


End file.
